


One, Two, Three Strikes You're Mine

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining Niall, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush on a player from your rival's baseball team is bad enough.  Even worse when they're literally the most relaxed person ever.  It just takes a bit of time and a bit more reckless abandon to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three Strikes You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horlik_aholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/gifts).



Zayn scooted down in his seat, tucking his headphones further into his ears and dropping his head back against the seat. The music playing in his headphones was just background to his brain screaming that his college baseball team was on their way to the NCAA World Series. He shifted his shoulders, the slight burn of his muscles sending a warm feeling through his entire body. 

Glancing out the window, Zayn grinned at the way that the farmland was slowly shifting into the city scape and he knew that they were getting close to Omaha. Getting close to the moment that he had been waiting for his entire life and he glanced over his shoulder at the other boys on his team, a small smile on his lips before he looked back again, his thoughts shifting to the days ahead of him. 

Niall had bounded off of the bus, his duffle bag tossed over his shoulder and taken a deep breath because he was here. He was here surrounded by his best mates and they were going to win the World Series and he was on top of the world. 

Nothing could bring him down, nothing at all, until he looked up at the hotel’s sign and swallowed back at the words. “Are you fuckin kidding me right now?” Niall asked, elbowing his teammate Liam a bit harder than necessary. 

“What are you talking about, Niall?” Liam asked, pulling his headphones down off his head and giving Niall a look, having just woken up before he got off the bus, Liam really wasn’t in the mood for whatever Niall was about to freak out about. 

“Look up there!” Niall said, pointing at the sign and huffing out a breath, “Welcome UCLA and Oregon State Baseball!” Niall’s voice raised to almost a squeak, “Do you know what that means?” 

Niall had reached over to hit Liam again, but Liam had caught Niall’s arm halfway and pushed him away, “Shove off. I am sure you’re going to tell me what it means,” He said, narrowing his eyes on Niall and adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he headed into the hotel with the other male. 

“Zayn.” Niall said darkly, “Zayn Malik.” The words rolled off his lips as if he were talking about an evil arch nemesis. “We’ve got to find out what room he’s in so that I can bang on the door in the middle of the night and wake him up.” His words were thoughtful as he made his way over to his coach to get the key to his room. 

“Actually, you should focus on our own games instead of worrying about him,” Liam said sternly, grabbing his key and following Niall to the nearest elevator. Niall’s obsession with Zayn started two years earlier when they had played each other. Zayn had struck Niall out with the most smug grin Niall could ever remember seeing and ever since then he really hadn’t been able to let it go. 

“I’m not not focused.” Niall said, scrunching his nose and huffing out a breath, “But he’s just too good. He just irks me.” Niall let a noisy yawn escape his lips as he stepped off the elevator and decided that even if he didn’t let Liam know, he was going to have to figure out how to get to Zayn. 

By the time Zayn’s team’s bus pulled up in front of the hotel, he was ready to get off the bus and stretch out in the bed and relax for a little while. Standing up, he grabbed his bag and made his way off the bus, being sure to grab the small bag the teams sports medicine trainer, Harry, had given him. ‘Ice your arm as soon as you get to the room’ Harry had warned him and Zayn cracked an almost fond smile as he watched the lanky boy make his way off the bus. It was almost comical that he was their trainer, seeing as it was almost impossible for him to keep himself upright. 

Once Zayn was settled into the room he plugged his phone in and left it on the night table, climbing into the bed and stretching his body as much as he possibly could before letting out a breath and snuggling into the pillows. There was so much to think about, the pro-scouts who would be at all the games, the fact that they had actually made it this far, but Zayn couldn’t really bring himself to worry about anything but just how soft the pillows were. 

When Zayn’s eyes opened, his room was completely dark the exception of the sliver over light escaping from under the bathroom door and he arched his back, stretching and reaching for his phone. He scrunched his eyes shut tightly when the light bombarded them and sighed softly as he read the time. It was just after midnight and he’d slept the whole evening and dinner away. 

Twenty-five minutes later and the lady who was working at the front desk was nervously explaining to Zayn that there was an all-night diner open just across the street and by the grumble of his stomach he knew he wouldn’t be able to wait until the next day to eat. 

“Thanks so much then,” Zayn said with a nod, heading out the sliding doors to find the diner, which he easily spotted by the red and blue neon lights wrapping the top of the small building. 

When the bells jingled on the door of the diner, signaling the door had opened, Niall’s head snapped up and he looked over, assuming he would see one of his teammates, but instead he was met with a backwards-cat, smug looking Zayn wandering inside and god, he hated him.   
Zayn didn’t look up before choosing a booth and pulling the menu from the table to decide what he wanted to eat. He knew at practice in the morning he would regret eating so late, but he was also a college-aged boy who couldn’t ever seem to eat enough. 

“How can I help you there tonight, darling?” The waitress asked, stopping in front of Zayn’s table and looking down at him. 

“Coffee please.” Zayn said, looking up at her with a wide smile, a smile that could melt hearts before continuing, “And blueberry pancakes would be great.” He pushed the menu back into the metal holder and smiled up at the waitress. 

“Sure, I’ll have that right over for you,” She said with a dazed smile, turning on her heel and heading back behind the counter to put Zayn’s order in and take care of her other customers. 

Against the advice of every one of his teammates, Niall pushed himself out of the booth, straightening his shirt and heading over to the booth where Zayn was sitting. Rather than waiting for an invitation to sit down, Niall slipped into the other side of the booth, dropping his hands on the table and smirking, “Haven’t got any friends to be around with you, have you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and settling his gaze on Zayn. 

Zayn lifted his head to look at the person who was sitting in front of him and he was greeted by a pair of eyes that were too blue to exist in real life and of course, he should have know. Zayn’s head tipped just slightly and his eyebrows raised as he studied Niall for just a moment, “A bit past your bedtime isn’t it?” He asked, his voice calm and cool, as if he had been preparing for this moment forever. 

Niall scrunched his nose up and nearly glared back at Zayn because he wasn’t supposed to turn this around on him. Zayn was the one who was supposed to end up feeling dumb and flustered and god Niall just wanted to disappear into the booth as he felt his cheeks go red. “Honestly, whatever.” Niall snapped, pushing himself out of the booth and heading back to his team, glad that for the moment, his back was to Zayn and everything about him, because really, he was awful. 

Zayn chuckled to himself when Niall walked off, returning to scrolling through his Facebook feed and looking at the photos all his friends back on campus were posting, as if Niall’s antics hadn’t really affected him at all because if he was being honest -- they hadn’t. 

Two Days Later

Niall was in the pool with his teammates, one half of the pool taken up by his own team and the other half of the pool taken up by Zayn’s team, sadly, sans a shirtless Zayn. The typical rivalry had sort of died down in the pool as all the boys were playing an impromptu game of volleyball and the shouts and laughter filled the air. 

“Zayn’s coming down in a minute,” Harry said, scooting down from the edge of the pool and shivering as his body splashed in, answering one of Zayn’s teammates who asked where he was. 

It was if the name was a bomb in Niall’s ear, he grinned and grabbed Liam by the arm. “I’ve got the best plan,” Niall said stepping closer to Liam. 

“The last time you had a best plan you ended up whining over Zayn in a diner in the middle of the night,” Liam pointed out with a sigh, knowing that if anything, once Niall set his mind to something he did it - regardless. 

“Zayn’s coming down.” Niall said, shifting back and forth on his feet in the pool, “Once he gets down here, like as soon as he sets foot in the pool, everyone should get out. It would be so funny.” Niall grinned and his plan was fool-proof, Zayn would have to react to him somehow if that happened. 

“That’s not really funny, but whatever you think, Nialler.” Liam said, rolling his eyes, “it would actually just be a lot easier on everyone in the fucking world if you just told the guy you were fond of him.” 

“I’m not fond of him!” Niall snapped before pushing away from Liam and making his way around the pool to tell everyone - even Zayn’s teammates - the plan. 

Zayn knew that the pool would be relaxing and the way his muscles were screaming at him from his earlier work out, he was more than looking forward to it. Pushing the pool gate open, Zayn made his way over to one of the only empty chaise lounges left. He slipped his shoes off under the chair and laid his towel and phone on the chair. Finally he pulled his shirt off and tossed it on top of his phone and turned around, ready to get into the pool. 

As soon as Zayn had walked into the pool area, Niall hadn’t meant to but he had sort of gravitated towards the side of the pool that Zayn was on. His eyes were on Zayn’s back and if he licked his lips it was really just because the sun was drying them out. Shaking his head he reminded himself of his plan, of how he was finally going to get Zayn to do something. 

Making his way to the edge of the pool, Zayn sat down next to Harry who was out of the pool, just sitting next to it and sunning himself. “You getting in?” Zayn asked Harry as he slowly slipped into the pool, his hands on the edges holding himself up as he adjusted to the water. 

“Maybe in a bit,” Harry said sheepishly, not sold on Niall’s plan, but also convincing himself he wasn’t part of it anyway because he wasn’t even in the pool. 

Just as Zayn’s feet hit the bottom of the pool and he stepped away from the edge, it was if on cue, everyone in the pool made their way out within seconds. Zayn took a moment and looked around before smirking softly and stepping back towards the edge. 

Niall couldn’t hide his ear-to-ear smirk because, his plan had worked. Zayn was in the pool all by himself and everyone, even his friends had left. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down into the pool at Zayn who’s eyes were focusing back up on him. 

“Thank you for clearing the pool for me. Your consideration is so appreciated,” Zayn said up to Niall, because of course Niall had something to do with it. He returned Niall’s smirk before putting his feet flat against the wall off the pool and pushing himself out into the water. 

Niall stomped his foot on the concrete and if he looked like he was having a bit of a temper tantrum it wasn’t his fault at all. It was Zayn’s fault. Everything was Zayn’s fault. “Honestly whatever,” Niall snapped returning to his chair and grabbing his things, slipping his feet into his sandals and turning to leave the pool without another word to anyone. 

It took about twenty minutes for the pool to return to normal and every time Liam looked up to see if Niall was coming back, he wasn’t. He really was such an idiot, Liam was thinking as he felt a tap to his shoulder. 

“Hey, uh, I don’t know what your name is. You’re the first baseman right?” The voice behind Liam spoke, and when he turned around there was Zayn. 

“Yeah, that’s me. I’m Liam. Zayn, right?” Liam asked, holding out his wet hand to Zayn. 

Zayn nodded and shook his hand before letting his own hand fall back into the water, “Do you think I could ask you something?” 

“Sure what’s up?” Liam asked his own hand splashing back into the water after he reached up to hit a beachball back to the other boys. 

“What’s wrong with Niall? Does he like actually hate me or whatever?” Zayn asked and he really wasn’t bothered by Niall’s behaviour, not really, just enough that he wondered what it really was. 

“Honestly, you’re going to have to talk to him about that.” Liam said with a shrug, “I’m not trying to get in the middle of that mess. He doesn’t hate you though.” Liam said, even though he wanted to say nothing more than ‘yeah he’s fond of you’. 

“What room is he in? I’m going to go talk to him,” Zayn said, biting down on his bottom lip and shifting from foot to foot, unsure of how the conversation really was going to go. 

“He’s in 647. If he’s not there try 649, that’s my room.” Liam explained, reaching up to clap Zayn on the shoulder gently, “Good luck then.” 

“Yeah thanks!” Zayn said with a smile, making his way to the side of the pool and getting out, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “I’m going to go try and talk to Niall, Harry. I’ll see you later.” 

“Okay, Z. I’ll see you later.” Harry said sleepily, peeking only one of his eyes open from where he was comfortably sprawled out on his chair to look at Zayn. 

Zayn stopped off at his room, changing into a pair of grey sweatpants, sitting low on his hips and a shirt he had cut his sleeves of off that said ‘Oregon State Baseball’ on the front. Grabbing his phone and the key to his room he left and headed for Niall’s room. 

Not really sure why he was going after Niall, Zayn only knew one thing. He was a nice person and Niall was a bit of a dick for always trying to upset Zayn. When he stopped in front of the door he knocked three times before stepping backwards and biting down on his bottom lip as he waited for Niall to open the door. 

“Yeah what?” Niall asked when he opened the door, looking up and huffing softly when he saw Zayn standing in his doorway. 

“What is it with you?” Zayn asked without preamble, his hands on his hips as he watched Niall. “Why is it that you are out to make me miserable or something?” 

“With me?” Niall asked, glaring and grabbing Zayn by his shirt to pull him inside the room, the door slamming behind them. “With me, really? What is it with you? You’re so fucking smug all the time like nothing bothers you and it’s really fucking irritating.” And that was it. Zayn should react to that, Zayn should care about that. 

Zayn tipped his head to the side and smirked. “I’m sorry, what? You’re bothered because I’m smug? Because nothing bothers me?” Zayn bit back a chuckle and licked over his lips softly. 

“I don’t understand what’s wrong with you.” Niall said stretching his hands a bit at his sides and biting down on his lip before he continued speaking, “I don’t understand what’s wrong with you and it’s even worse because I just want to kiss you.” 

“So go on then.” Zayn answered quickly, shrugging a shoulder and taking a step back against the door, his head thunking into the door just a moment later. 

“You. What?” Niall knew his face was going red,but honestly, was there a situation that Zayn couldn’t make him feel like a complete idiot. Stepping forward, Niall rested his right hand on the door, just next to Zayn’s head as the space in between them disappeared. “I still don’t get you.” He mumbled, leaning in to press a light kiss to Zayn’s lips. 

Zayn smiled at Niall’s words, closing his eyes and returning the kiss, one of his hands moving to squeeze at Niall’s hip softly. 

Niall hadn’t exactly expected Zayn to agree to kiss him and more than that, he really hadn’t expected Zayn to kiss him back, but now here he was, pressed into Zayn’s space and parting his lips to flick his tongue out against Zayn’s lips. 

Zayn arched his back out slightly, his left hand moving to Niall’s other hip to pull their bodies together, his lips parting and his tongue moving out to brush against Niall’s tongue. Zayn couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone and the someone being Niall with his bright eyes and wide smile was almost too much for Zayn. 

Niall’s fingers moved down Zayn’s sides, pushing up under his shirt and rubbing against his arm skin, a whimper escaping into the kiss as he rolled his hips forward, brushing his half hard cock against Zayn. 

When Niall pulled away from the kiss for a breath, his cheeks were red and his eyes were wild as he studied Zayn, “I want to suck you off.” He muttered, reaching up and pushing his fingers through his own hair. 

“Mmm,” Zayn mumbled out softly, nodding once before speaking softly, “Want to suck you off too, get these off and go lay on the bed.” He instructed, reaching down to give a quick tug to Niall’s pants. 

As if completely on cue, Niall shucked his pants off and tossed them at the corner of the room, making his way over to the bed and laying down in the middle of it, his legs stretching over the comforter and his eyes staying on Zayn the best they could. 

Zayn smirked at the sudden burst of confidence off Niall and he made his way over to the bed, carefully discarding his clothes and leaving them all in a pile next to the bed. “I’m going to get on top of you.” Zayn said as he straddled Niall’s waist, leaning down and pressing his face into the crook of Niall’s neck, kissing gently over the skin. 

“Mhm, whatever you want to do,” Niall muttered out, his head falling back against the pillow to give Zayn more room against his neck.

“Good then,” Zayn spoke into Niall’s skin, kissing down over his shoulder and leaving small bites the further down he got. “How do you feel about a sixty-nine?” Zayn asked nonchalantly, lifting his head to look at Niall as he continued to grind their hips together gently. 

Niall wiggled under Zayn raising his eyebrow and not even trying to hide the laugh that escaped his lips, “Are you literally always so smug about everything always? Do you have another mood?” He asked, although he was nodding his head in answer to Zayn’s question. 

“I’m not even smug, you’re being ridiculous,” Zayn laughed, lifting his head to press a few soft kisses to Niall’s lips before giving his bottom lip a nip and pulling back on it. 

“Oh whatever, blow me,” Niall huffed out, jerking his hips up slightly and licking over his lips as he moved his hands to Zayn’s shoulders, pushing his thumbs down against his skin gently. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Zayn said sweetly with one more kiss to Niall’s lips before he sat up on his thighs, dragging his fingers down Niall’s chest gently. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you in the game tomorrow.” Zayn added with a smirk, pushing himself off of Niall so that he could scoot around on the bed. He placed his hands on Niall’s hips and straddled the other male’s chest, his focus falling on Niall’s cock which was heavy and hard pressed up against his stomach. 

“Don’t think it means I’ll go easy on you either, Zayn.” Niall said deeply, reaching up for Zayn’s hips and pulling him backwards. His eyes fluttered closed for the quickest moment and he when opened them he tipped his head back and flicked his tongue out over the tip of Zayn’s cock. 

Zayn had no idea how he had gone from just hanging out in the pool to naked on top of Niall with Niall’s cock just inches from his mouth, but the whole idea of it was making everything except Niall slip to the back of his mind. 

Being eager at everything he did didn’t stop here for Niall, he dropped his jaw open and lifted his head just slightly to take Zayn’s cock into his mouth, his right hand coming up to wrap around the base, his tongue flattening out as he took Zayn into his mouth. 

Zayn sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling, closing his eyes for a moment to relax into the feeling before he snapped himself back to reality, licking over his lips and taking Niall’s cock into his mouth. His hands were flattened on either side of the bed holding himself up just slightly over Niall, bending his arms just slightly to bob his head up and down, gagging just slightly when Niall’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

Niall groaned around Zayn, the vibration escaping his throat as he slipped his left hand around Zayn’s waist, his right hand squeezing just slightly at the base before his fingers spread out over Zayn’s skin. 

Zayn wasn’t sure if it was the stretch of his mouth around Niall or if it was the way Niall was eagerly bobbing his head but either way, he knew that it wouldn’t be long before he was coming and he pulled back to suck at the head of Niall’s cock gently. 

Niall gave a firm squeeze to Zayn’s hip, lifting his hips up slightly to push his cock back into Zayn’s mouth as he swallowed around Zayn’s cock, his tongue curling just slightly on the underside. 

Zayn’s hips stuttered just slightly before he thrusted down one more time, his stomach tightening as he came and moaned around Niall’s cock, attempting to continue bobbing his head, although his movements were slightly jerky. 

Niall swallowed around Zayn, pushing his hips up just slightly before he felt warmth spread through his body, his body tensing and then relaxing down against the bed as he came into Zayn’s mouth, noisy moans escaping his mouth when Zayn swallowed down around him tightly. 

A moment later, Zayn pulled back, flicking his tongue over his lips and taking in a few soft breaths. When he finally sat himself up, he turned back around and pressed a few soft kisses to Niall’s lips with a small grin. “I’m going to leave you my number, but still am not going easy on you at all tomorrow,” Zayn grinned, reaching to grab the pen and small pad of paper from the night table to write his phone number down. 

“I don’t need you to go easy on me,” Niall smirked, leaning up and pressing a few kisses to Zayn’s shoulder. “I’ll see you out there, sweet cheeks.” He grinned, reaching to pull Zayn back to give him another kiss to the lips. 

“You will, won’t you.” Zayn smirked, kissing him one more time before standing up and pulling his clothes back on hastily. “Have a good night, Niall.” Zayn said with a smile, patting his pocket to check for his room key. 

Niall fell back against the bed and pulled the covers up over him as he watched Zayn leave his room, a small grin spread over his lips. 

When Zayn pushed the door open he was greeted by the door across the hall opening and a messy haired, red cheeked Harry stepping outside, bracketed by one of Niall’s team mates, Liam, who had his head tucked into Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry let a small giggle out and gasped softly when he saw Zayn, “Oh, hi.” He said softly, reaching up and pushing his hair out of his face. 

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as he reached forward to wrap his arm around Harry, pulling him away from Liam, “I think I can take it from here,” He said with a nod towards Liam who stepped back inside his room and shut the door behind him. 

“Sometimes the enemy isn’t so bad, huh?” Harry asked with a wide, crooked grin, his head leaning over to rest on Harry’s head. 

“They’re called rivals, babe. Not enemies,” Zayn said with exhale and a grin, but really, either way, maybe they weren’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! xx


End file.
